1st Chu
by CALIC0
Summary: This is the simple story. The story of Sawamura's first kiss.


This is not a common topic between boys. They just suddenly talk about each other's story of their first kiss. Kuromochi -senpai is the one who initiates the talk. He just wants to tease his and Sawamura's beloved senior, aka Masuko. Masuko says he has a veeeery long time crush toward that sweet girl from his middle school. He admits he misses her badly, can only do that since Masuko doesn't know her name, let alone where she takes school to. A simple way to dig Masuko's past love story, and his first kiss, is definitely a big fail.

And, Kuromochi will always be Kuromochi. There won't be any single day where he will miss to tease his Bakamura. As he eats a spoon of Masuko's has been stolen pudding, he turns and asks:

"Haha! I bet you haven't got your first kiss, too, rig—"

The words have been cut. Because Sawamura's face and ears are as red as a traffic light.

Sawamura definitely has got his very own …

"No way!"

.

**Ace of Diamond (c) ****Terajima Yuuji**

**1****st**** Chu © cnbdg2601152208**

**Drabble of (fluffy) Chris and Sawamura. Warn for errors.**

**.**

"You have good gesture, Sawamura. You just have to relax your shoulders a little bit more. It helps you in aiming. And don't forget, focus. I often saw you lost concentration."

"Ye-yes, Chris-senpai! I'm sorry!"

It's just one another clear and starry night, quite warm even to have two hours of practicing his pitching under it. With the help of his tutor, the half west senior, Sawamura asks Chris to accompany him in another private practice. Chris, who fonds to the brunette already, doesn't mind to help him, not to say the first year really needs it.

While Sawamura pitches as focus and as hard as he can, Chris writes some notes of his junior's progress. From the gesture, speed of the ball, the targets, technique, et cetera. He notes it as detail as he always does for his entire team.

The blondie yawns. He admits he's sleepy enough to crawling to the ground and laying there. However, hearing Sawamura's enthusiast yell and the development of his pitching, prevent him from sleeping. Sawamura asks to accompany him by giving some advice, not by yawning or worse.

Another yawn escapes. The sky, the night wind, are making his eyes heavier. Chris cannot hear the ball, nor Sawamura's voice. His head goes limp. His vision has turned blank into the slumber of slight dream.

Ballpoint drops from Chris' fingers, rolling and rolling till it pokes on Sawamura's left sandal. Eyeing it with the corner of his doe eyes, Sawamura notices his tutor has slept on his bench. His blonde bangs hide his face.

A heart has skipped a beat

He probably won't have a crucial moment as this anymore. This minute or not, Sawamura will take his chance to get closer to his beloved Chris-senpai. The one whom he admires a lot, his adviser, his teacher, his older brother.

And of course: the one Sawamura loves the most.

He carefully takes his steps, walking forward and closer to the older one. Reaching Chris' front side, the brunet bends down, taking his time to memorize the tranquil and beautiful of his precious face.

Sawamura gulps. His heart is beating too fast. Chris may hear them thumping loudly.

However, this time or not. Second chance probably won't come.

Closing his eyes, Sawamura moves forward.

He won't forget it. Even though it's just for a millisecond, even though this is probably not Chris' first, the taste of Chris' lips and the sensation of the butterflies inside Sawamura's stomach, will always remain in Bakamura's brain and heart.

.

"I'm sorry Sawamura. I think I— Hm? What happened, Sawamura? Your face is flustered. Do you have a fever? I think we should—"

Before Chris can measure the brunette's temperature, the younger has dashed to nowhere.

Sawamura doesn't brave enough to see in the half-west's eyes. He's to embarrassed, knowing he just steals the other's kiss.

So, this is the story. The story of Sawamura's first chu with his one beloved tutor….

And he won't share it with anyone. It will be his dirty happiest secret ever albeit Kuromochi gives him a tight head-locked.

_I won't tell anyone about my first kiss with Chris-senpai!_

* * *

**CN's corner**: Uwah~ I miss my baby ChriSawa. It's been so long since I read/make something about this baby. Thank you for reading, guys. Chu!


End file.
